Finding Ourselves (Cath & Kono) femslash
by kittykat7290
Summary: After breaking up with Steve leaves Cath needing someone new, she stumbles across Kono at the beach and soon she's the only thing on Cath's mind. Can they make it work? Written as if Cath and Kono hadn't ever met. (Warning Steve can be an asshole at times in this, okay it's probably most of the time)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Ourselves

Author: Kittykat7290

Relationship: Cath/ Kono

Description: After breaking up with Steve leaves Cath needing someone new, she stumbles across Kono at the beach and soon she's the only thing on Cath's mind. Can they make it work? Written as if Cath and Kono hadn't ever met.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Cath sat on the beach, heels digging into the sand. She was thinking about what went wrong between her and Steve, and honestly she couldn't figure it out. But it was over, and for good this time there wasn't going to be a third chance for Steve, even if neither of them really knew what their relationship was or wasn't anyway. Cath planned to move on and never look back.

As the sun began to set the sky turned to cotton candy, and surfers began to wander out of the water and up towards their vehicles or houses. All but one, Cath noticed. One surfer, a girl, sat out past the break watching the sunset content in the peace and beauty of the evening. Something about the surfers demeanor intrigued Cath but she couldn't figure out what.

As the last sliver of sunlight appeared to slip beneath the ocean, the surfer finally made her way back to shore. Cath tried to pay close attention to the girl with out starring. She was slender with long legs and wavy dark hair. She was absolutely beautiful. Cath found it difficult to take her eyes of the girl, or the way her hips swayed as she walked almost like she knew Cath was watching her. Cath also didn't let it go unnoticed that the girl favored her left leg and limped slightly when too much pressure was put on her right.

Eventually the girl got in her car a drove away to who knows where. And suddenly Cath was filled with regret but she couldn't seem to figure out why.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

The rest of the night was a sleepless one for Cath. She still couldn't quite figure out why the surfer girl intrigued her so much or why she felt such regret. Cath tossed and turned, and turned and tossed but sleep was useless. Finally she just gave up and headed into her living room to watch Sherlock for about 3 hours straight.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

The next day Cath was wandering through Waikiki when she spotted a familiar form out of the corner of her eye. Quickly but not to obviously Cath attempted to get closer. Approaching a group of tables near the girl and multiple store fronts, Cath took a seat at the closest one.

Putting on her sunglasses, Cath pretended to admire a jewelry display in order to observe the surfer girl. When finally realization hit her. Cath was disappointed that this wasn't a feeling she could easily recognize. Surely she had to of had a similar feeling towards Steve at one point. Cath had a crush, and a very schoolgirl like one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cath froze in place. She had a crush. On a girl she'd never met. But she was positive that's what she was feeling.

While Cath was lost in thought, she missed the surfer girl move. Where to? Well she was now sitting directly across form Cath. Cath jumped ever so slightly when she noticed the surfer sitting across from her. She could feel her checks heating up, and probably turning slightly red.

Cath was at a loss for words because the surfer seemed to have become prettier now that she was sitting directly across the table.

"You were sitting on the beach last night right?" The surfer girl finally spoke.

"Umm...y...yeah" Cath stuttered. "Why?"

"Oh, no particular reason. You looked familiar I just wanted to know if I was correct in my assumption of where I saw you" the girl was starting to ramble which made Cath relax a little bit, because hey maybe she wasn't the only nervous one.

"Oh, ok" Cath said quieter than normal.

"I'm Kono by the way" the surfer stuck out her hand, Cath shook it.

"Catherine, but most people call me Cath"

"Cath? Why not Cat?"

Cath shrugged "I don't know, I've just never had someone call me Cat"

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

By the time Cath left Waikiki she was practically bouncing. Kono was amazingly sweet and cool, and we can't forget kick ass. Working with Five-0 takes a lot of effort.

Cath was disappointed Kono worked with Steve but she decided to let it go, who cares about Steve anyway.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Cath was happily lounging on her couch with popcorn, a glass of red wine, and Sherlock playing on the TV, when her phone rang suddenly.

After a quick conversation with her CO Cath called Kono.

"Hello" Kono answered.

"Hey, it's Cath"

"Heyyyyyy" Kono dragged out the word and Cath suspected she might be a little drunk.

"I just wanted you to know that I have to leave for Kabul Friday morning" Cath said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Aw man that sucks"

"Ya sorta. But hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout before then, or something."

"Good idea. How about Thursday 19 hundred at Sushi Sasabune?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

"See you then."

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Thursday came quicker than expected and Cath was very excited. After waking up at 6am and going for run, Cath was just about to jump in the shower when her phone rang.

"Lieutenant Rollins" she answered.

"Cath, listen..." Came the all too familiar voice on the other end.

"Steve, what do you want?" Cath cut him off.

"I want you to give me another chance."

"Steve..." Catherine sighed. "No, I gave you a second chance before. You don't get a third"

"But... Cath..." He pleaded.

"Goodbye, Steven."

Groaning Cath put her phone down and jumped in the shower.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

As night time rolled around Cath found herself digging through every last piece of clothing in her closet. Finally she found a good dress. It was purple, strapless, with a fitted waist, and mid-thigh length flowy skirt. It was perfect.

Although Cath knew that this wasn't a date, she got dressed up, applied a light layer of make up, and even wore heels, just for the slight chance Kono also might want it to be a date.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Cath arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early, but just in time to spot Kono getting out of her car. For a moment Cath just stopped in place admiring Kono, who was wearing a short blue dress, that was tight fitting in all the right places and Cath was mesmerized.

Shaking her head to clear it, Cath began to walk over to the other woman.

"Hey" Cath said as she approached Kono's car.

"Hey..." Kono said turning towards her, "...wow, you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, so do you"

Kono locked her car and the women shared a hug before walking inside.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Dinner went really well, better than well in fact. As the woman reached Kono's car again, they stopped to say their goodbyes.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Kono asked.

"5 am" Cath winced.

"Ooo that's early." Kono said with sympathy.

"Yeah. I'm used to it though."

"When will you be back?" Kono asked, and in that moment Cath swore she saw something in Kono's eyes, wether it was pleading for Cath to stay or sadness that she was leaving Cath couldn't say, but it was there.

"In about two months."

"God that's so long." Another flash of emotion passed through Kono's eyes.

The woman shared another hug, as they pulled away Kono placed a kiss on Cath's cheek, before saying "Stay safe, I'll see you when you get back, but call me okay"

"Okay" Cath responded through her daze, "Bye, I'll miss you"

The two parted ways and Cath remained in a daze until she arrived home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cath boarded her plane the next morning with her mind full of everything but her job. She had roughly 16 hours on a plane, with nothing to do but think.

As much of a jumbled mess as Cath's mind was she knew three things:

1) She liked Kono, like really really really liked Kono

2) She won't be able to find out how Kono feels for another two months

And

3) Boys are useless

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Kono groggily reached for her alarm clock to stop the annoying beeping. She sat up but remained in bed. Slowly memories from last night came back to her. She had kissed Cath, granted it was on the cheek, but still she had kissed Cath! Kono's head began to spin, and she suddenly felt faint. She was positive that she just scared Cath away.

"Dammit!" Kono mumbled to herself.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

A couple days later Kono awoke to her phone ringing, it was Cath.

"Hey." Kono mumbled groggily.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" Cath asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good, safe, bored, but safe."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. I can't help you with the boredom though" Kono chuckled.

"Yeah..." Cath trailed off.

Both women stayed silent, but it wasn't awkward. They just sat listing to each other's muffled breathing.

After awhile Kono spoke, "Hey... So... Umm..." Kono slowly stuttered, "... I'm sorry that kissed you." The last part came out more like it was one long word instead of five. "I think I was drunk or something, I'm just... I'm sorry." Kono was rambling now.

"It's fine, I totally understand." Cath replied, although her voice was calm her entire universe was collapsing into shards around her. "Oh shit" Cath exclaimed, and Kono could her a faint beeping in the background, "Sorry Kono I got to go"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Kono sat on her bed, she desperately wanted to know if that beeping sound was what took Cath away from their conversation or if something Kono had said scared her off.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Cath laid in her bunk that night, thinking about her earlier conversation with Kono. She suddenly realized neither of them had consumed any alcohol at dinner, Kono couldn't've been drunk. Cath's universe was slowly putting its self back together. 'But why then, did Kono feel the need to tell me it was just an accident? That it didn't mean anything?' Cath thought to herself, as a piece or two fell out of her universe again.

Cath fell asleep thinking of Kono, her beauty and they way she smelled like the beach and coconuts.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Kono walked into work the next morning feeling glum, and it didn't go unnoticed by her colleges.

"Morning Kono." The three men said in unison.

"Morning guys." Kono said before walking into her office.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked Chin, who shrugged in response.

"She hasn't really been telling me about her personal life lately." Chin said.

"That's not like her." Steve pointed out.

"No it's not. I'm going to go find out what's wrong." Chin stated and walked towards Kono's office. "Hey Cuz." He said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Chin." She said only looking up at him for a second.

"Kono what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself." Chin asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Chin." Kono smiled at him.

"Kono. You forget how well I know you. Now tell me what's wrong." Chin sat in one of the visitors chairs opposite Kono's desk.

"I... Um... How to put this. Have you ever liked someone, like really really liked someone, but you know they don't like you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So that's sorta what happened but then I said something and now I think this person hates me." Kono finished with a sigh.

"I highly doubt he hates you, Kono."

"She." Kono mumbled to herself.

"What?" Chin asked, clearly unaware Kono was speaking more to herself then to him.

"She, she probably hates me." Kono decided it wasn't worth the interrogation, to keep it to herself.

"Oh... Well I highly doubt she hates you."

"Wait, your okay with this, that I like girls."

"Yeah, I'll always be supportive of you no matter what."

"Thanks, cuz." Kono said, and they both stood to head out the door.

"Someone's a little happier." Danny teased, playfully.

"Well that's what happens when you have the best cousin in the world." Kono said cheerfully.

"Good to hear. But are we gonna get to know what had our favorite rookie down." Danny said.

Kono glanced at Chin quickly, and he wore a supportive smile.

"There's this person... This girl and I really like her but I think she might hate me now."

"How could anyone hate you." Steve said.

"I kinda had to lie to her." Kono cringed as she remembered her conversation with Cath the day before.

"Babe, you never lie to the people you like romantically." Danny said.

"I know, I know. I just... She told me about her ex and he's well a guy, it's not like she would like me back anyway." Kono hung her head a little.

"Hey it'll all work out okay." Danny said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **1 month later**

Kono was sitting on the beach where she first saw Cath. The sun was starting to set and it reminded her of that night.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the last bit sunlight disappeared Kono decided it was a good time to leave. As she walked up the beach she felt as if she was being watched.

Glancing around Kono spotted a woman a few yards away. She was sitting alone in the sand and appeared to be staring off into space, but was looking in Kono's general direction.

Kono brushed off the feeling but didn't miss how pretty the girl was. Her skin was far and her long dark hair was in a high ponytail, exposing blue tattoo at the base of her neck.

Kono sat in the same spot Cath had sat just weeks ago and wondered if she would ever be able to get Cath to be hers.

Suddenly Kono's phone rang making her jump. The call was from a number she didn't recognize.

"Officer Kalakaua" she answered.

"Officer Kalakaua, this is Commander Ralph with Navy Intel."

"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"This is more of what I can do for you, Officer. I regret to inform you that there was an accident on base early this morning and your friend Lieutenant Rollins was hospitalized. Before you freak out the doctors say that she'll live. They're flying her out to Bethesda soon and she's requested to see you if you would like I can have a military plane standing by to bring you to her."

"Oh my God. Umm..." Kono felt like she was going to faint, "... A military transport would be nice, thank you, Commander."

"No problem, just be at Pearl in an hour."

"Will do."

Kono ended the call and quickly called Steve, whilst she ran up the beach to her car as fast as possible.

"McGarrett." Steve answered.

"Hey, boss I need to make a last minute trip to Maryland, my friends in the hospital."

"Of course, take as much time as you need. I hope your friend is okay."

"Thanks, boss"

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

Kono walked through the hospital's front doors skeptically. Slowly she made her way up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" The desk clerk asked with a cheery smile.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Catherine Rollins." Saying her full name felt weird, Kono did think it was pretty, though.

"Let's see... Oh, here we go... Catherine Rollins, room 206."

"Thank you"

Kono made her way to the second floor where she was stopped by a tall well-built man, who appeared to be in his mid to late 40s.

"Are you officer Kalakaua?"

"Yes sir, I am." She replied

"I'm Commander Ralph." he said sticking out his hand. Kono shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Commander."

"Likewise officer. Come with me I'll take you to the Lieutenant."

They came to a room, the door was open and the lights were dim, not off but not all the way on either.

"Go right ahead, Officer."

"Thank you, Commander."

Kono walked into the room. Cath was asleep but Kono could see that her face was covered in scrapes and her left hand was bandaged.

Walking softly as to not wake her sleeping friend, Kono crossed the room to sit in the chair at Cath's bedside.

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

Kono was sprawled out on the chair listening to the steady beep of the machines when she noticed Cath begin to stir. Kono sat up and waited for Cath to wake completely up.

After opening her eyes, Cath blinked a couple times, before trying to sit up. When she winced in pain, Kono stood to ease her back down.

"Okay let's not do that right now." Kono said soothingly.

"Kono? Wha... How..." Cath sputtered dumfounded.

"Your CO called me when the were flying you to Maryland, he got me a transport here."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Cath said as she absentmindedly placed her hand on top of Kono's, where it rested on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cath fell asleep with her hand in Kono's, and Kono soon followed falling asleep with her head resting on the hospital bed.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

When they awoke hours later, the sun had set and neither questioned their positioning. As they both groggily sat up, Cath wincing every couple seconds, they heard a phone go off somewhere in the room.

"Not mine." Kono said digging her phone from her pocket.

"It's probably mine, can you check my bag?" Cath said pointing in the general direction of the bag.

While Kono was searching for the phone it stopped ringing, but she found it none the less.

"Here you go," Kono said handing the phone to Cath. "You missed the call, though."

Cath replied as she checked the screen, "That's okay, it was just my ex anyway."

"Gonna call him back?" Kono asked.

"Nah, I might answer if he calls again but I'm not going to call him."

"Why?" Kono asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed near Cath's hip.

"Because he wants to get back together, whereas I couldn't care less."

"Ahh, makes sense."

Cath's phone began to ring again.

"Uggh" Cath groaned before answering, "Lieutenant Rollins."

"You're okay." Steve said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were next to an explosion!"

"Steve calm down, and stop acting like your still my boyfriend."

"I'm just..."

"No, you know what just stop. Don't tell me you were worried. And defiantly don't do the whole 'I'm McGarrett I'm a navy SEAL' thing. Just stop calling me I'm done and I'm completely serious." With that Cath angrily hit end and put her phone down next to her.

"Wait, Steve McGarrett is your ex?" Kono asked surprised.

"Ya, why?"

"I... It doesn't matter."

"Kono..." Cath said placing her hand over Kono's, "please." Cath could sense the other woman's apprehension.

"Because he's my boss and I... I like you okay." Kono pulled her hand away and walked out the door quickly, very quickly.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Cath hadn't talked to Kono in days and had no idea what to do when she landed on Oahu in an hour. She desperately wanted to know why Kono didn't stay.

Cath was trying to drop subtle hints but maybe they didn't work.

She added another thing to her list of things she knows:

4) Kono likes her

Just now what?

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

By the time 9:00 pm rolled around Cath had finished a bottle and a half of red wine, 3 bowls of popcorn, and 2 cheesy hallmark movies. There was a knock at the door, Cath rose to answer it but had to steady herself with a wall, she might have been just a little bit tipsy.

"Kono?!" Cath said surprised.

"Hey." Kono said nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cath awoke the next morning, cuddled up with Kono. As surprised as she was, she didn't move. It was the 1st time Cath had felt content in months.

Kono began to stir, and slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Morning" Kono grumbled.

"Morning" Cath sleepily replied.

"I say we take a shower then go get chocolate chip pancakes."

"I like it, but I'd also like to just lay here." Cath said moving her head to rest on Kono's shoulder.

"Come on lazy, it'll be fun. We can make it a date."

"Are you asking me out?" Cath giggled.

"Yes." Kono said pressing a kiss to the top of Cath's head.

"Fine." Cath grumbled, "but I'm not taking this shower alone."

"I won't object to that."

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

The pair arrived for pancakes a little later than expected but got their pancakes none the less. The meal was filled with laughter and subtle flirting, as two held hands underneath the table.

After pancakes Cath and Kono took a walk along the beach. Talking about anything and everything.

As they reached a more secluded stretch of beach Kono pulled Cath down towards the water.

"What are we doing?" Cath asked.

"Just wait."

"I'm not a patient person."

"I noticed." Kono laughed as they stopped at the waters edge.

"Now what?" Cath asked.

"This." Kono cupped Cath's face in both her hands has she leaned down to kiss her. To Kono's surprise, Cath kissed her back instead of pushing her away.

When they pulled away, Kono rested her forehead on Cath's.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kono asked hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" Cath was ecstatic, and there were tears in both the of woman's eyes as they kissed again.

"Good." Kono said as they parted.

The two woman continued their walk down the beach, holding hands, laughing, and splashing each other with water every so often.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Cath woke the next morning to Kono tapping her forehead and softly calling her name.

"Cath... Cath... Caaaattthhhh..."

"Mmmmm stop that." Cath said swatting at Kono's hand.

"Come on get up." Kono pleaded.

"It's too early for that."

"It's 10 am come on, I'm bored." Kono whined. "I'll tickle you."

"Unless you want to be seriously injured I wouldn't suggest that."

"Then get uuuuuuppppp. Fine, I'll sit on you" Kono said moving over to sit on Cath's stomach.

"Umph, seriously." Cath said opening her eyes, "but I don't see how this is a bad thing."

"Sleeping beauty can open her eyes!" Kono mock gasped as she repositioned herself so she was facing Cath with a leg on either side of her waist.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm still bored." Kono stated.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Think of something to do."

"We could go to the beach."

"We did that yesterday."

"We live on a tropical island there's not much else to do."

"True," Kono agreed, "Ooooohhhh I have an idea!" Kono clasped her hands together.

"What?" Cath asked skeptically.

"You can teach me how to ice skate."

"Kono, I don't know about that."

"Come on we'll have fun, and you can laugh at me when I fall on my ass."

"I haven't skated in years."

"Muscle memory. Come on." Kono whined.

"Fine, but just because it's you."

"Yay!" Kono exclaimed while kissing Cath.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Kono was right about the muscle memory thing, it took a minute but Cath was easily gliding across the ice as if she had never stopped skating. Kono was shaky and held on to the wall for awhile until Cath grabbed her hand and pulled her off the wall.

"Caaaaath." Kono squealed.

"Oh come on. I got you, you're not gonna fall."

"Positive?"

"Positive." Cath said taking Kono's other hand and skating backwards.

After awhile Kono got the hang of it but kept a tight grip on Cath's hand just in case. Every once in awhile Kono would lose her balance and Cath would quickly make sure she didn't fall. The whole thing felt natural, the past two days had felt perfectly natural and exactly what they both needed.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

As Cath and Kono were walking out of the ice rink they planned the rest of their night.

"I say we pick up a pizza and a case of beer and just veg on the couch for the rest of the night." Kono suggested.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Cath agreed.

As Cath went to walk to the drivers side of the car Kono grabbed her wrist. Cath looked at her and tilted her head. Kono pulled her close.

"Thank you" she whispered

"For?" Cath replied

"For being you, for today." Kono said and kissed her softly.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Cath and Kono were snuggled up in the couch, half the pizza gone along with 4 beers, and a movie playing on the tv even though they were making out more often than paying attention to it.

They both jumped when Cath's phone went off suddenly. Cath picked up her phone and checked the screen.

"It's just Steve, I'll ignore it." Cath said as she hit the decline button.

As they went back to kissing there was a knock at the door. "Ugh!" they groaned in unison and Cath got up to see who it was.

"Steve?! What are you doing here?" Cath questioned.

"I just..."

"Wait no let me guess, you want another chance." At his slight nod, she continued, "I've already told you no multiple times. Just move on, I already did."

"Cath come on... Wait you moved on?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Is that why you're not letting me in because he's here."

"Even if SHE wasn't here I still wouldn't let you in."

"Sh... She." Steve looked like he was going to pass out.

"Ya, she."

Suddenly Steve flipped out. "SHE, SHE. WERE YOU LYING TO ME THE ENTIRE TIME WE WERE TOGETHER!"

"Steve calm down! No, I wasn't lying to you. People can like both sexes." Cath tried to calm him down.

"OH QUIT IT WITH YOUR POLITICAL CORRECT BULLSHIT!"

"STEVE!"

"I...I'm sorry...I just." Steve stuttered.

"I get it this is difficult to understand, but you just have to let it go."

"Hey, everything okay?" Kono said coming up behind Cath and putting her arms around her waist.

"K... Ko... Kono." Steve stuttered in surprise.

"Oh hey, boss." Kono replied nonchalantly.

"Steve you okay?" Cath said when Steve seemed like he was going to faint again.

"NO!" Steve shouted suddenly.

"Boss calm down." Kono said.

"How could I possibly be calm right now." Steve said.

"You could try being a decent human being." Cath said.

"Well, why don't you try being in my shoes right now. What if you worked with Five-0 and I started dating Danny? Huh?"

"I would say that if that's what makes you happy then go for it."

"Then you're a better person than I am. Kono, you're fired." With that, Steve walked away.

Cath shut the door and turned to face Kono. "Are you okay?" She said reaching for Kono's hand.

"No, stop." Kono pulled her hand away, "If it weren't for you this wouldn't've happened."

"Kono." Cath took a step closer, and Kono a step back.

"I knew the second I found out about Steve that I should've never come back, I would've been heartbroken but I would still have the job I love. I'm leaving."

"Kono, please." Cath grabbed her wrist as she walked by and looked into her face with tear filled eyes, "Please, don't leave."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Kono, please." Cath grabbed her wrist as she walked by and looked into her face with tear filled eyes, "Please, don't leave."

"Come on Cath don't look at me like that." Kono frowned.

"Please." Cath said softly, as tears began to roll down her face.

"Cath... Please don't cry..." Kono pulled Cath to her and engulfed her in a hug, "I'm right here, please don't cry. I was wrong this isn't your fault."

Cath looked up at Kono, "Please, don't leave me."

Kono wiped the tears from Cath's cheeks, "I'm not going anywhere." She said kissing Cath's forehead, and pulling her back into a hug.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Kono woke up the next morning in Cath's bed but Cath wasn't there. A quick search of the bedroom and master bathroom turned up empty, so Kono made her way into the kitchen.

She found Cath cutting fruit, dressed in a crop top and short shorts. For a moment, Kono just stood there watching her beautiful girlfriend and wondered why she could've ever thought of leaving.

Kono walked across the room and wrapped her arms around Cath's waist.

"Morning." Kono said softly.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Cath said.

"Hey, that's my line." Kono said, and Cath just giggled. "What should we do today?"

"You ask me that every day." Cath replied.

"I'm really bad with thinking of stuff to do."

Cath placed the knife down and turned around to face Kono, who's arms were still around her waist, and wrapped her arms around Kono's neck. "How about, since I taught you how to ice skate yesterday, you teach me how to surf."

"But you already know how to surf."

"Not well."

"Okay, surf lesson it is." Kono said kissing Cath.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

The surf lesson went really well, Cath picked up on everything really quickly. Now Cath and Kono were getting shave ice.

"I'm paying." Kono said.

"No you're not, I am" Cath replied.

"Cath."

"Kono."

"I told you I'm paying."

"And I'm not letting you."

"Your so stubborn."

"So you're gonna let me pay."

"No, I said your stubborn not that I'm letting you pay."

"Fine, rock, paper, scissors."

"Fine"

"1...2...3..." They counted in unison.

"Ha, paper beats rock I win." Cath said.

"Ugh."

After they bought their shave ice Cath and Kono took a walk along the beach. Talking about anything, that came to mind.

"Have you told your parents that... You know... Your dating a girl?" Kono asked.

"No, I was going to do that sometime before I go to see them next week. Ooooohhhh you know what? You should come with me."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fun, please."

"Fine."

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

While Kono went home to shower and grab more clothes, Cath skyped her parents.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, Mom is Dad around."

"Yes, do you want to talk to him?" Cath's mom asked, "Jared, Catherine called!" was yelled towards the doorway.

"I want to talk to you both actually."

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Jared Rollins asked as he came into view.

"Everything's good, more than good in fact. I was just wondering if I could bring someone when I come to visit next week?"

"Of course, who is it?" Her mother asked.

"My girlfriend Kono."

"Ooo exciting."

"You guys are okay with this?"

"Of course."

Just then the front door opened behind Cath.

"Oh, hey Kono come here." Kono came and sat next to Cath on the couch, "this is my mom, Caroline, and my dad, Jared. Guys this is Kono."

"It's nice to meet you." Kono said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too, I can't wait to see you in person next week." Caroline smiled, "oh look at the time, I'm sorry sweetheart we're going to have to go."

"Okay, bye" Cath shut the laptop.

"They seem nice." Kono said. "Did you tell them?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good" Kono kissed Cath's cheek.

"What should we do for dinner?"

"Um, how about we take a trip to the store, grab some ingredients, and cook together."

"That sounds perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The time spent after dinner was just like any other night: alcohol, ignored movie, and making out... I mean cuddling.

"Why'd you decide to stay?" Cath asked suddenly, her voice soft.

Kono looked over at her and was met with big brown eyes full of emotion. "I decided to stay because when you started crying I knew that you feel the same way I do and I wouldn't be the only heartbroken one. And when I realized I had made you cry, and it wasn't happy tears, I almost started crying because I upset my girlfriend." Kono never broke eye contact.

The kiss Kono revived was full of passion and emotion and in that moment Kono knew she made the right choice.

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

"Remind me why I agreed to this." Kono said as her and Cath made their way through the San Fransisco airport hand in hand. Cath stopped.

"Because I asked you to." Cath said kissing Kono's cheek.

"Cath there's people around." Kono groaned.

"This is San Francisco, calm down." Cath chuckled. "Come on." She said grabbing Kono's hand.

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

Cath could sense Kono's nervousness as they walked up to the front door. Cath grabbed her hand as the stopped on the top step, and Kono gave it a thankful squeeze.

Caroline was obviously watching for them out the window because the front door opened before they even got a chance to knock.

"Catherine." Caroline said in a singsong tone before engulfing her daughter in a hug. "And of course, Kono." She said hugging Kono as well. "Come in, come in." Caroline coaxed.

"Whoa..." Kono marveled at the expansive interior.

"Did you repaint mom?" Cath asked.

"Yes we did, do you like it?" Caroline replied.

"Ya, it looks really good." Cath said.

"Your room will be big enough for the both of you, right?" Caroline asked.

"Mom please, that room is bigger than my entire living room it's plenty big enough." Cath said starting to walk forward, but turned back when Kono didn't follow, "Kono, you coming?"

"Ya, sorry." Kono said shaking her head.

Cath reached out her hand, and Kono took it as they ascended the staircase.

At the end of the upstairs hallway was a white door painted in blue splatter with a large "C" written in black calligraphy. Cath walked in and placed her bag against the desk, but Kono just stood in the doorway in awe...again.

When she finally took a step inside Kono said, "You weren't kidding when you said this room is bigger than your living room." As Kono finished speaking she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah..." Cath nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"I mean this is amazing." Kono flopped down on the huge bed.

"I guess." Cath said sitting next to Kono.

"I don't understand. How is this all not a good thing?" Kono sat up and wrapped her arms around Cath.

"It's complicated."

"I've been told I'm good at uncomplicating things."

"It's just not the right time or place to go into the story."

"Okay." Kono released Cath from her hug, placing one hand down on the bed and using the other to play with the bottom hem of Cath's shirt. "I mean there are other things we can do."

 ***H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50***

Kono and Cath laid in bed, entangled together and clothes-less.

"How long do you think it will be until they come looking for us?" Cath asked.

"Hopefully not for a long time."

"Yeah." Cath chuckled.

The sudden knock on the door made them both jump.

"Just a minute." Cath quickly got dressed, and some of her clothing was bound to be inside out, backward, or both. "You good?" Cath turned around to make sure Kono was dressed.

"Yeah."

Cath opened the door, "Taylor?!" She tackled her brother.

"Whoa, calm down kitty cat."

"Why would I be calm, I never get to see you."

"Very true, little sister."

"Okay you are like 5 mins older than me, that doesn't count." Cath said, turning back into the room.

"It totally does." Kono laughed.

"Not you too." Cath groaned. "Oh ya, Taylor this is Kono, Kono this is my brother Taylor."

"Hi." Kono waved.

"Hi. Oh, kitty cat Eric made cookies." Taylor said.

"Ooh cookies."

"Yeah I'm gonna go get one." Taylor said as he walked out the door.

"Kitty cat." Kono giggled.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys so the next chapter will most likely be the last but I will be starting another Cath + Kono fic but it will be extremely AU so be on the lookout for that. Also, I didn't give Cath the nickname kitty kat because it's my username, my friends call me Cath the Kitty Kat sometimes so I just absentmindedly did that.

~ Cather


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The girls made their way down to the kitchen, after making sure all of their clothing was on the right way.

"First thing, who's Eric?" Kono asked.

"My moms chef, who's really only good for making cookies."

Kono giggled, "Okay..., now how come you've never told me about your brother?"

"I didn't purposefully not tell you. I guess it just never came up in conversation." Cath shrugged.

"Whatever, your lying, but whatever."

"I'm not lying." Cath said defensively as she pushed open the door to the kitchen. "Hey Eric." Cath waved at the man behind the counter, who was tall and blonde.

"Really you both choose to come home at the exact same time," Eric groaned, "you know it's been really quiet around here with out you."

"Don't worry I won't be in here long, we're just grabbing cookies." Cath said as she picked a couple cookies off a plate before handing it to Kono, who did the same and then placed the plate back on the counter.

"Hey, you brought someone home that isn't the cocky navy SEAL! Did you finally ditch him?" Eric gasped.

"Yes I did actually. Eric this is my girlfriend Kono, Kono this is my moms chef Eric." Cath introduced.

"Hi." Kono said sweetly, and waved.

* * *

"Hey Dad." Cath said as she walked into her fathers study.

"Hey Sweetheart." Jared replied from his chair in the corner, where we was reading. "And this obviously, must be Kono." He said placing his book on the side table and standing to hug the girls.

"It's nice to meet you in person Admiral Rollins." Kono said.

"Please call me Jared. And since Kono, sort of, well not really. But anyway since Kono mentioned my job..." Jared turned towards his daughter, "... Why did you, Miss Catherine, take your leave early?" Jared crossed his arms.

"I was slightly injured." Cath winced.

"Slightly?" Kono questioned, "I wouldn't call a sprained wrist, cracked rib, and concussion, a slight injuring."

"I was gonna say something about the 'slightly' but I agree with Kono that isn't so slight." Jared said, "but how come I didn't hear about this?"

Catch shrugged, "I don't know, actually I think you and mom were on vacation."

"Possible, I guess." Jared said skeptically.

* * *

Later that night the girls were in Cath's room, getting ready for dinner.

"Purple or green?" Cath asked holding up two dresses, the purple one being from the first time Cath and Kono went out to dinner.

"Umm... Purple, because you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress." Kono said.

"Aww thanks." Cath was about to go back to rummaging through her suitcase when she noticed the solemn expression on Kono's face, "Hey, everything okay." She said getting up and crossing the room to where Kono was sitting.

"Yeah," Kono shook her head, "I just... ok don't get me wrong I love having all this free time but..."

"You miss work." Cath finished Kono's sentence for her.

"Yeah," Kono looked up at her. "Sounds crazy, huh?"

"Not at all. I could spend forever on leave but I'll still want to get back on a ship afterwards." Cath sat on the armrest of Kono's chair.

"I just... Five-0 was my dream job, I don't know where else to go." Kono brought her hand up to rest on Cath's knee.

"I have complete faith that you'll figure it out, and whatever you choose to do I'll be here for you." Cath put her hand on Kono's, and intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Of course. Come on let's get dressed before they start to wonder what happened to us."

Dinner went well, apart from Taylor cracking sex jokes that only Cath and Kono caught, whereas Caroline and Jared just thought the three of them were going insane.

* * *

The next morning Cath and Kono boarded their flight home. They were sad to go but knew they needed to.

About an hour into flight Cath fell asleep, using Kono as a pillow and sitting close enough to be considered sitting in her lap. Kono wrapped her arms Around Cath's small frame, thinking about how she was glad she made the decision to stay that night at Cath's and that she was finally happy in relationship.

 **The End**


End file.
